Pequeña Niña
by Sabaku no Nadely
Summary: Recuerdo haber conocido a esa pelirosa, en alguna parte, ahora la veo aquí en esta habitación... Por la maldita culpa de un asesino, mi trabajo es hacer que ella hable, pero como hacerlo si ella se niega, que puedo hacer para que me diga... A QUIEN TENGO QUE MATAR...
1. Chapter 0

_**Pequeña niña**_

Volví a revisar la escena, las manchas de sangre por todo el lugar pertenecían al cadáver que hace unos momentos se habían encontrado, el cadáver era de una mujer como de unos 20 años, cabellos rubios, ojos castaños y piel bronceada, el igual que mi compañero Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que el asesino era el que llevábamos hacia tiempo buscando, era un asesino con cierto fetiche por las mujeres de aspecto exótico, primero las violaba brutalmente y luego las apuñalaba en todo el cuerpo.

 **-Sasuke…-** me llamo Naruto y me gire a ver a mi compañero de cabellera rubio y ojos azules

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** pregunte serio, concia a Naruto desde la infancia, y sabia en demasía que si me llamaba por mi nombre era algo serio

 **-Necesito que me lleves al** _ **"lugar"**_ **-** Dijo Naruto

No se que paso, pero ahora voy de camino al manicomio de la ciudad con el Dobe a mi lado en el asiento de copiloto de mi Camaro negro; si nos dirigíamos a ese lugar, por una persona que se relaciona con nosotros de dos formas, Sakura Uzumaki, hermana menor de Naruto y mi amiga, y única sobreviviente del asesino al cual perseguimos, recuerdo ese día, recuerdo como los sentimientos se amontonaron en mi pecho y llore como nunca en toda mi vida. Al llegar al lugar aparque el auto en el estacionamiento y Naruto y yo bajamos, durante al viaje no dijimos ni una sola palabra, ambos sabíamos que si hablábamos íbamos a terminar gritando y maldiciendo a la vida, o tal vez, haciendo una locura. Al llegar a la recepción Naruto hablo con la chica detrás del gigantesco escritorio de color blanco que no paraba de comérselo con la irada sin pudor alguno, pronto nos vimos guiados por la misma hacia la habitación de ella, aunque no nos hacia falta, Naruto y yo sabíamos el camino de memoria, el frustrante lugar de color blanco, con aroma a medicina y locura, que de solo mencionar daba escalofríos, y que yo iba a visitar, sabia todo el plano me encargue de ello y por pura cortesía no pasaba como pero por mi casa hacia la habitación de ella. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Naruto entro primero mientras yo esperaba afuera, la chica se había ido y yo me había quedado solo. Pronto comencé a rememorar lo que paso ese día:

 _Me encontraba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio de mi oficina revisando el caso del asesino de mujeres, Naruto se encontraba allí sentado en uno de los muebles haciendo lo mismo que yo, me fije en la lista de las victimas, todas mujeres exóticas, de otros países, de nombres extranjeros, de físico distintivo y muy bonitas. Estaba agotado eran pasadas las 12 y mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse levemente, tome un sorbo de mi tercera taza de café y mire de reojo a Naruto quien estaba igual o peor que yo. Mi atención paso de Naruto a mi celular que comenzó a vibrar, lo lleve a mi oído con toda tranquilidad_ "no sabia que la situación no era para la tranquilidad"

 _ **-¡Sasuke!-**_ _grito jadeante alguien al otro lado de la línea y reconocí su voz al instante_

 _ **-¿Sakura?-**_ _pregunte confundido y note que la atención de Naruto se poso en mi_

 _ **-¡Sasuke ayúdame!-**_ _escuche gritar a Sakura_

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que haces?-**_ _escuche esta vez decir a una voz a la distancia y antes de que colgaran la llamada escuche el grito de Sakura_

 _Mire a Naruto que me devolvió la mirada y ambos salimos de la oficina apresurados y preocupados. Sentí miedo al escuchar a Sakura de esa manera, era la hermana menor por dos años de mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga, ella siempre era calmada y alegre, nunca la había escuchado así, la sangre se me helo cuando escuche esa voz detrás de ella en el teléfono. Me monte en mi Camaro y Naruto se monto el asiento del copiloto, le pase a Naruto mi celular que rápidamente lo conecto al GPS y rastreo la llamada hasta dar con la localización, chasque mi lengua con frustración estaba demasiado lejos, recuerdo haber pisado el acelerador a fondo, la adrenalina corriendo y recuerdo haberme saltado varios semáforos, pero que mas da, eran pasadas las 12 habían personas conduciendo pero no tantas. Al llegar a la ubicación donde decía el GPS nos detuvimos frente aun edificio abandonado ya a la estructura comenzaba a fallar, Naruto y yo bajamos del auto y entramos en el lugar, un grito hizo que se me erizara el pelo de la nuca_

 _ **-¡Hyaaaaaaaaaa!-**_ _aquel grito desgarrador resonó a unos metros de donde estábamos Naruto y yo, y corrimos como nunca lo habíamos echo, los gritos fueron haciéndose mas fuertes, hasta que se callaron de golpe, pero Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de donde provenían los desgarradores gritos, el miedo me invadió, miles de dudas cruzaron mi mente en un instante, abrí la puerta y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por unos minutos_

 _Sakura estaba en el suelo con la ropa desgarrada, heridas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, la cara de terror de Sakura era acompañada por las gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, un hombre trataba a toda costa de violarla, mientras sostenía las delicadas y ahora enrojecidas y heridas manos de Sakura sobre su cabeza y colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella. Creo que en ese momento perdí la razón y me entregue a la ira completamente y Naruto y yo nos abalanzamos hacia el hombre que al darse cuenta corrió y se lanzo por la ventana. Me gire lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Sakura y la vi, lloraba desconsolada vuelta un ovillo en el piso, sus ojos no miraban a ninguna parte y balbuceaba cosas que no podía comprender. Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo pero ella parecía no responder, arrastre mis pies hacia ella y también la abrace y llore, llore por no haber llegado antes, y por no protegerla, llore sabiendo que ya no seria la misma._

 _ **-¡te juro Sakura, cobraremos venganza!-**_ _jure_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sumergido en mis pensamientos, pero, Naruto salió de la habitación sacándome de mis recuerdos donde jure mi venganza

 **-¿algún avance?-** le pregunte y solo movió su cabeza en una negativa, Naruto desde ese día cambio, ya no sonríe como solía, es muy duro

 **-¿quieres pasar?-** me pregunto con una leve sonrisa, siempre era lo mismo, después de venir aquí se ponía en este estado, yo solo asentí y me dispuse a entrar, después de darle una ultima mirada a Naruto que se había sentado en el piso cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Cuando atravesé la puerta volví a detallar aquella habitación, parees blancas de un material blanco, una cama de mantas blancas, una mesita al lado de esta del mismo enfermizo color y una puerta que conducía a un baño y adornando en una esquina de toda la habitación estaba ella, vuelta un ovillo dándome la espalda, mostrándome sus ahora cortos cabellos de un extraño pero bonito color rosa, y negándome ver sus hermosos ojos jade, que tanto me gustaban, su piel mas pálida que la ultima vez que vine a verla. Asiéndola ver más enferma, vestida con un ancho vestido negro de mangas que apenas dejaban ver sus dedos y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Me acerque a la cama y me senté en la orilla, note que ella se tenso al escuchar el crujido de la cama por mi peso, y me maldije mentalmente, ella comenzó a temblar levemente y yo tenia ganas de abrazarla fuertemente pero, no podía, si lo hacia empeoraría las cosas. Todos lo habrán notado ya, estaba enamorado sin remedio de Sakura; he estado enamorado de ella desde los 16 años de ella, cuando ella apenas tenia 14 años.

 **-Sakura…-** la llame y vi como se relajaba

Después de un minuto se levanto y arrastrando sus pies lentamente se acerca a mi, se arrodillo en el suelo sentándose sobre sus piernas y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas, siempre era lo mismo, la encontraba allí, en la esquina, luego la llamaba y ella optaba esa posición sin decir palabra, siempre yo hablaba, hablaba por los dos, ya que ella perdió su voz…

 _ **Cuanto quisiera que me dijera lo que paso y así vengarse del que la lastimo…ya que la dejo así como la niña pequeña que solía ser…como la niña pequeña que no me conoce…**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: lagrimas**

Me desperté alarmado y rápidamente me incorpore en mi cama, siempre lo mismo… mire encima de mi cómoda mi reloj, 6:00 A.M.; me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me mire en el espejo encima del lavado y siempre lo mismo… hoy no tenia nada que hacer, era mi día libre, domingo… nada que hacer. Después de lavarme los dientes, me dirigí a la sala aun en pijama y me desplome en el sofá, y no hice mas que recordar _¿Cómo me divertía en mis días libres?_ , ya recuerdo… ella venia a verme y con el simple echo de verla pulular cual abeja por todo mi departamento era suficiente, nos sentábamos en el sofá y veíamos películas, pero ya no se puede…

Ella ahora era como la pequeña niña que conocí la primera vez que fui a la casa de Naruto, cuando sus padres aun vivían, ella apenas tenia 6 años, yo tenia 8 y al verla pensé que un ángel había bajado del cielo, se veía tan delicada con su piel blanca, sus hermosos orbes jades llenos de vida y su largo cabello rosa. Aquella niña que se me acercaba en silencio y me miraba con curiosidad. Deje mis amargos pensamientos y encendí la TV, nada que me interesara ver, opte por dejarla en un canal de noticias y me dirigí a mi habitación a por mi laptop y mi celular, si, eran dos cosas demasiado importantes y necesarias en mi vida diaria, cuando llegue a la sala puse la laptop me senté nuevamente en el sofá, puse la laptop sobre mis piernas y mi celular aun lado, encendí mi laptop y lo primero que vi fue una foto de los tres, Naruto, Sakura y yo, me quede embobado viéndola, apenas teníamos 13 en el caso de Naruto y yo mientras que Sakura tenia 11. El sonar de mi celular me saco de mi ensoñación y lo tome, mire en la pantalla donde pude leer el nombre de Naruto y atendí la llamada.

 **-¡Sasuke!-** escuche el grito de Naruto al otro lado de la línea y tuve que alejar un poco el aparato para no quedar sordo de por vida

 **-¿Por qué gritas Dobe?-** le pregunte

 **-necesito que me hagas un favor-** dijo él al otro lado

 **-¿otro más? no crees que abusas de mi confianza Dobe-** le dije irritado ya eran 10 favores que me ha pedido en tan solo la mitad de la semana

 **-¡Vamos teme! Es que le prometí a Hinata-chan ir a ver a sus padres-** chillo Naruto

 **-¿y eso que?-** le pregunte

 **-hoy es el día en que mi Sakura-chan sale, sabes que tiene un día para salir de allí a ver al mundo-** dijo Naruto

Diablos se me había olvidado, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella solo que he estado concentrándome en el maldito que le hizo eso, tenia que saber quien era…ya que jure que lo mataría, aun si terminaba en la cárcel lo mataría!

 **-Además, recuerda que mas que un favor, lo prometiste, la vez pasada dijiste que tu la cuidarías-** masculla Naruto por lo bajo, el es demasiado celoso con ella, y yo también

 **-esta bien, Dobe, iré por ella dentro de una hora, ya que no pasan de las 6:30-** le dije

 **-de acuerdo, pero le pasa algo y juro que te mato de forma lenta y dolorosa-** dijo Naruto seriamente y colgó la llamada

Suspire mientras dejaba mi celular aun lado, recorrí con la mirada mi departamento, tenia que limpiar la mesa, ya que casi no se veía por la pila de papeles acumulados. Perezosamente me levante del sofá y comencé a limpiar. Cuando termine revise la hora, eran las 7:03, me di una ducha, me puse unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca, por encima de esta una camisa negra desabotonada con las mangas remangadas, y unos tenis negros. Me subí en mi auto y comencé a conducir. Al llegar me baje del auto y fui a la recepción, donde la recepcionista se encargo de comerme con la mirada, sin pudor alguno.

' _y es que Sasuke Uchiha a sus 23 años, no estaba nada mal, estaba pasado de bien, tenia un buen físico, músculos sin exagerar, ojos ónix, cabellos negros azulados peinados naturalmente de una forma singular, nariz perfecta, labios finos y apetecibles, y siempre vestía bien, tenia buen gusto'_

Entre en la habitación de Sakura y la encontré en la misma esquina de siempre, solo que esta vez no tenia puesto su habitual vestido negro, tenia puesto un abrigo grande de color rojo al igual que su vestido solo dejaba ver un poco sus dedos, debajo de este tenia una camiseta blanca, unos shorts verdes jade y unas botas marrones. Estaba hermosa, aunque si su sonrisa estuviera presente…

Aparte mis pensamientos y llame a Sakura **–Sakura-** ella volteo y me miro con curiosidad, se fue acercando a mi hasta posicionarse a mi lado y como una niña tomo mi camisa, lo cual la hizo ver adorable ya que bajo su cabeza y puso su otra mano libre en su boca. Sonreí un poco involuntariamente. Camine por los pasillos hasta la recepción acompañado de ella que sostenía fuertemente mi camisa, llene los papeles correspondientes y nos fuimos al estacionamiento, Sakura estaba un poco acostumbrada ya que Naruto la había paseado algunas veces, pero yo no era Naruto, yo soy diferente. Al llegar al auto le abrí la puerta del copiloto, ella dudo un poco antes de optar por sentarse. Me dispuse a ponerle el cinturón y ella se alarmo notoriamente.

 **-Tranquila Sakura…-** la calme mientras me iba separando de ella aun sin haber completado mi tarea de ponerle el cinturón **–esto no va a herirte, no, en cambio va a protegerte… igual que yo-**

Lo ultimo salió de mis labios sin mi consentimiento, pero Sakura se relajo y me miro, su labio temblaba y poco apoco se formo una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, llena de amor, una sonrisa de Sakura; contuve el aire involuntariamente al verla sonreír, y le sonreí en respuesta. Le puse el cinturón y cerré la puerta, suspire un poco y trate de calmar el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón, me senté en el asiento del conductor y puse marcha. Sakura se entretenía mirando por la ventana mientras transcurría el viaje, ahora me pregunto que hare, no sabia que debía hacer, decidí ir a mi departamento, no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que no se como debo tratarla, aunque nunca lo he sabido. Al llegar a casa ella miro hacia cada rincón posible y paso su mano por los muebles como si tratara de recordar algo, cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella, ella me miro y paso una de sus manos por mi rostro, mi corazón latió desbocado, seguía enamorado de ella…

 **-Sa…s…uke…-** la escuche susurrar con dificultad notoria

 **-Sakura-** dije con felicidad, había hablado, me había llamado. Involuntariamente mis lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, llore de frustración y alegría, un sentimiento muy agridulce, Sakura tomo mi cara entre sus finas manos haciendo que la viera al rostro con mi empañada vista

 **-Sa…s…uke…-** volvió a repetir ella llorando al igual que yo, la abrace por los hombros haciendo que se pagara más a mi

Y los dos lloramos agridulcemente, lloramos como los niños que se conocieron hace años y que habían sufrido y alegrado al mismo tiempo

 _ **Volvimos ha ser aquellos niños que lloraron como nunca en un funeral…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Fotos del ayer**_

Había pasado dos semanas desde el día que Sakura salió, aun así no había dejado de visitarla cada día que podía, junto al Dobe, estábamos investigando el mismo caso de siempre, cuando llaman a la puerta.

 **-pase-** responde Naruto por mí desde su asiento en el sofá

Por la puerta entro Kakashi Hatake, un hombre de pelos plateados peinados en punta, tenia la mitad del rostro cubierto por unas mascara, dejando a la vista sus ojos, y en su ojo izquierdo se podía apreciar que una cicatriz que lo surcaba hasta llegar a la mejilla.

 **-Naruto, Sasuke…-** llamo el peligris obteniendo la atención de los dos –tenemos una pista…

Esa sola frase bastó para que Naruto y yo dejáramos lo que estábamos haciendo y siguiéramos a Kakashi. Nos subimos al auto de Kakashi y el comenzó a conducir; el camino en auto duro unos 45 minutos aproximadamente, y de vez en cuando Naruto había sacado un tema y comenzábamos a hablar, mas, no tocábamos el tema que nos ponía en esa situación. Kakashi aparco el auto en un campo frente a una pequeña casa de madera desgastada, que parecía que con el más mínimo soplo de viento caería a pedazos, en silencio Kakashi salió del auto y Naruto y yo lo seguimos.

 **-parece que el sujeto trajo a sus dos ultimas victimas a este lugar-** dijo Kakashi **–según lo que nos dijo el dueño, un tipo no muy alto, piel un poco bronceada, cabello rojo y ojos miel fue el ultimo en usarla, la mayoría de la descripción coincide con la del sujeto-.**

 **-tienes que recordar que no hemos podido averiguar al sujeto, pero la mayoría de las cosas que has dicho coinciden-** dijo Naruto

 **-¿ya inspeccionaste la casa?-** le pregunte a Kakashi

Los tres nos habíamos detenido en el pórtico de la casa

 **-no, estaba esperando hasta que ustedes me acompañaran, ya que ustedes tienen más razones que yo para dar con el criminal-** me respondió Kakashi

Kakashi saco las llaves del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón de vestir gris y la introdujo en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió haciendo un chirrido como el de las películas de miedo, que a mi parecer no eran nada terroríficas como lo que veo a diario. La casa no poseía muchos muebles, pero si los suficientes para que no se viera completamente vacía, aunque no le quitaba el aspecto terrorífico. Kakashi se dispuso a revisar la parte trasera de la casa, Naruto la planta baja y yo la alta. En la planta alta habían tres puertas y una en el techo que he de suponer lleva al ático, decido entrar en la puerta a mi derecha, es una habitación llena de cosas, entre ellas puedo ver un baúl, las demás cosas son partes para bicicleta y una cama desarmada, me dirijo directamente al baúl, este tiene un gran candado de mucho peso, saco de mi chaqueta una llave maestra y sin esfuerzo abro el candado, aun sin abrir el baúl, aparto el candado y lo observo cuidadosamente, en mi trabajo eso es algo crucial, fijarse en las mas simples cosas puede que te conduzca a lo que estas buscando, en la parte trasera de la cerradura se puede apreciar sangre seca, como si el candado hubiera sido utilizado para golpear a alguien tan fuerte hasta que sangrara; pongo la cerradura aun lado para poder abrir el baúl. Mis ojos se abren grandemente, en el baúl hay una cámara de buena calidad, con un lente de largo alcance y una pila de fotografías, las fotografías en si no es lo que me sorprende si no quien aparece en ellas. Las fotografías muestran algunas pocas mujeres que no reconozco pero la mayoría de las fotos son de una sola mujer… son fotos de Sakura.

 **-¡Naruto!-** vocifero lo bastante fuerte para que tanto como el rubio como el peliplata escuchen

En pocos minutos escucho las pisadas de los dos en la habitación

 **-¿encontraste algo?-** me pregunta Naruto y yo señalo con mi cabeza el baúl, Naruto se acerca al baúl, y al ver su contenido reacciona de la misma manera que yo.

 **-¿encontraron algo?-** pregunte y los dos negaron

Después de cerrar el baúl de nuevo nos pusimos a inspeccionar las demás habitaciones, a mi me toco la siguiente habitación, en la cual no había nada, lo próximo era un baño. Nada especial

 **-¡Chicos!-** llamo Naruto desde el ático

Kakashi y yo subimos y lo primero que miramos fue el putrefacto cuerpo de una mujer de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes y un tatuaje en el lado de su rostro de una flor.

 **-montemos el baúl en el auto y luego llamemos a la policía-** dijo Kakashi y Naruto y yo lo hicimos

Ya era entrada la noche y me encontraba en mi departamento, estaba sentado en el sofá y por mi mente apareció la imagen de Sakura, apreté los dientes para evitar que un gruñido saliera de mi boca. Las preguntas bombardearon mi cabeza _¿Por qué había más fotos de Sakura que de cualquier otra mujer? ¿Que paso antes de ese día? ¿En que Sakura estaba involucrada? ¿Como demonios llego a pasar esto?_

Un suspiro de frustración se escapo de mis labios, y pase una mano por mi pelo desordenándolo aun mas, encendí la televisión y la deje puesta en una película d acción, pero casi instantáneamente fue cortada por noticias de ultimo minuto

" _ **noticias de ultimo minuto, el lugar de rehabilitación mental de la calle ***** esta encendido en llamas, los bomberos tratan de evacuar a todos los que pueden, según una de las empleadas uno de los internos, de alguna forma logro llegar a una de los tanques de gas situados en la parte norte de las instalaciones, y de alguna forma logro encender algo y antes de que el sistema de incendio pudiera reaccionar al fuego, este dijo escapar un poco de haciendo que el fuego entrara en contacto"**_

Los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron y la piel se me puso de gallina, ese lugar era donde estaba Sakura. Sin siquiera apagar el televisor tome las llaves de mi auto y mi teléfono y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar. En el camino puse el teléfono en manos libres y llame a Naruto

 **-¿hola?-** dijo Naruto del otro lado de la línea adormilado

 **-Naruto…-** dije y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el muy idiota me interrumpió

 **-¡Teme! ¡Mejor que tengas una buena razón para interrumpir mi sueño de belleza yo vivo de mi público!-** dijo el idiota

 **-si que tu hermana menor este atrapada en un incendio, no es buena razón ¡¿entonces dime cual es una?!-** le grite

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** grito el en respuesta y colgué la llamada

Estacioné el auto un poco mas detrás de la línea impuesta por los bomberos. El fuego rugía, en la calcinada instalación, mientras los bomberos con sus mangueras cargadas de agua intentaban apagarlo, desde la ventana mas cercana logre ver a alguien… Sakura. Me abro paso entre la multitud herida y metiche hasta estar más cerca de la línea y grito a todo pulmón

 _ **-¡SAKURA!-**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Buenas? & Malas**_

La desesperación se hizo presente, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente tratando de enviar aire a mis pulmones fallidamente, mis ojos comenzaron a escocer por las lágrimas amenazantes por salir. Sentí un terror como nunca antes lo había sentido, y lo que me temía paso, Sakura se lanzo de la ventana. Sentí un grito arder por toda mi garganta de camino hacia el exterior, y no recuerdo en que momento sale por encima del limite y resbale por el suelo hasta atrapar el cuerpo malherido de Sakura. Casi al instante vi como los para médicos se nos acercaban apresurados, cargaban a Sakura en un camilla y yo los seguía hacia la ambulancia.

Cuando la ambulancia se puso en marcha, saque mi celular y llame a Naruto

 **-Naruto...-** dije cansado

 **-¿que** **sucede?-** dijo el alarmado **-estoy** **de** **camino**

 **-están** **llevando** **a** **Sakura** **y** **a** **mi** **al** **hospital,** **te** **lo** **explico** **allí,** **pero** **mi** **auto** **esta** **todavía** **en** **aquel** **lugar,** **ve** **a** **buscarlo-** le indique

 **-esta** **bien-** dijo el un poco más relajado pero no lo suficiente.

Colgué el teléfono y lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo, los para médicos estaban realizándole los procedimientos a Sakura que parecía un cadáver a pesar de que aun respiraba, tenía ganas de llorar a todo pulmón pero no me podía derrumbar allí delante de aquellas personas

 **-se** **encuentra** **bien** **señor-** me pregunto una mujer

La mire a ella y fui consciente de un fuerte dolor en mis piernas, manos y espalda, en mi pantalón se podía apreciar una mancha de sangre, pero si hasta ahora lo había ignorado seguiría así por un rato

 **-si** **estoy** **mejor** **que** **ella-** dije **-puedo** **aguantar-**

El olor del hospital me era insoportable, hace un rato me habían tratado los raspones que me había echo al atrapar a Sakura deslizándome por el suelo, mas, no había tenido noticias de ella, Naruto había llegado hace un rato y se encontraba dando vueltas por el pasillo como un maníaco, yo están sentado frente a él. Una enfermera se nos acerco y pregunto

- **¿ustedes** **son** **la** **familia** **de** **la** **chica** **de** **pelo** **rosa?-**

Naruto y yo asentimos, sabíamos que si hablábamos lo más que saldría de nuestra garganta serian sollozos y gritos de angustia. La enferma nos condujo hasta una habitación.

 **-pueden** **pasar,** **pero** **tengan** **cuidado** **la** **paciente** **no** **se** **puede** **alterar-** nos advirtió la enfermera y dejo que Naruto y yo pasáramos a la habitación.

Sakura estaba vuelta una momia, en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo, quien la viera pensaría que ya es un cadáver, solo que respira, lentamente, pero, respira. No se cuando Naruto le comienza a hablar, solo se que estaba tan sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, que solo lo escuche decir que saldría no se a que, no lo recuerdo, no me interesa. Sakura aun esta mirando al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, yo estoy a una buena distancia de ella, pero mis pies parecen tener vida propia y se acercan, ella no despegó la mirada ni un momento del techo cuando Naruto le hablaba, pero cuando me acerque fijo su mirada en mi. Me miro de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo a arriba, viendo hasta mi alma si es posible y me sentí inferior e impotente, por no poder protegerla, de no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

 **-Sa..su...ke-** estas palabras arrastradas y dificultosas hacen que salga de mis pensamientos

Mi mirada se encuentra con sus ojos jade que están vidriosos, cansados... Y la vista se me empaña por las lagrimas y lloró, ella alcanza mi mano con la de ella, tan frágil, tan delicada y pienso que si aplico un poco más de fuerza de la que aplico para mantenerla unida a la mía podría quebrarla, romperla...

Y la Sakura que esta frente a mi se vuelve la niña de que me enamore, y la escena cambia a un día de hospital parecido. Y mi boca se abre involuntariamente y balbuceo

 **-Sas...uk...e-** vuelve a decir mi nombre arrastrando las letras con esfuerzo

 **-lo siento...-** digo entre sollozos

Y me arrepiento, me arrepiento y maldigo mi suerte y existencia.

 _ **Y vuelvo a sentirme un niño ante sus pies, aquel niño que le pedía se rendiera y que ella reprochaba por ser pesimista**_

 **-lo siento...-**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Desición**_

Había dejado el hospital hace un par de horas atrás, me encontraba en mi cama, en mi departamento tratando de dormir, cosa que me era imposible.

Puse las manos detrás de mi cabeza y fije mi vista en el techo de mi habitación. Hace unos momentos Kakashi me había informado que el accidente del manicomio no fue como lo dijeron en la televisión, alguien más había causado el incendio. Respire profundamente tratando de aclarar mi mente de la bruma de pensamientos que lo inundaba. Si era el mismo asesino que investigábamos Naruto y yo solo había un testigo con vida que podría delatarlo y esa era Sakura. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro y una jaqueca me atacó, no podía seguir pensando en eso, cada vez me era más complicado encontrarle sentido a este caso. Las pistas hacían que diera vueltas y vueltas pero solo volvía al mismo lugar, conclusiones que me llevaban a la misma respuesta, a la única opción, tenía que hacer que Sakura hablara, que me hablara de lo que paso.

 **-Demonios-** maldije por lo bajo

Las decisiones eran lo más difícil en esta vida y de ellas dependían todo; cada decisión era más complicada que la anterior. Me removí en la cama buscando comodidad, pero fue en vano. Mire el reloj de mi celular y eran las 3:00 de la madrugada. Me resigne a que no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche, al igual que en muchas otras antes de esta. Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la cocina y me dispuse a preparar una taza de chocolate caliente.

Me dolía un poco el cuerpo por haber atrapado a Sakura, pero era algo que podía soportar. Mientras el chocolate se calentaba me desplome en el sofá de la sala con el mando de la televisión en mis manos. Encendí la televisión y baje el volumen lo más bajo posible para que aún pudiera escucharla sin molestar a los vecinos. Como siempre la televisión me aburrió de sobre manera, cuando el chocolate estuvo listo lo serví en una taza y comencé a tomarlo lentamente, disfrutando del cálido sabor un poco dulce, no me gusta lo dulce, pero desde que Sakura esta así como uno que otro, como si por mi ella pudiera disfrutar de estos. Mi celular comenzó a sonar fuertemente desde mi habitación, por lo que apague la televisión y me dirigí a mi habitación. Aún dando sorbos al chocolate caliente conteste la llamada.

 **-Sasuke-** escuche la voz de Naruto decir al otro lado de la línea

 **-¿Qué** **sucede?-** Le pregunte sin disimular mi preocupación.

Naruto estaba en el hospital con Sakura, y tenía que ser algo importante para que me llamará, y más a esta hora.

 **-Necesitó** **que** **vengas** **lo** **más** **rápido** **que** **puedas-** Dijo Naruto

 **-Voy** **para** **allá-** me límite a decir y colgué la llamada

Me cambie la pijama por unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca y arriba de esta un abrigo azul oscuro, y unos converse. Cerré mi departamento con llave y me monte en el auto, ha esta hora las calles estaban literalmente desiertas, tal vez uno de que otro auto de personas que salieron de fiesta, ya que era domingo. Cuando llegué al hospital me dirigí directamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura.

Naruto se encontraba afuera de la habitación, me acerqué a él mirándolo interrogante.

 **-¿Qué** **sucede?-** le pregunte a Naruto que se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos de espera

 **-Hace** **poco** **ella** **despertó** **de** **su** **siesta-** me Dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja

 **-¿y?-** le pregunte no me gustaban los rodeos

 **-Ha** **estado** **llamándote** **desde** **entonces-** Dijo él alzando su cabeza y viéndome a los ojos

Y pude ver el dolor de mi amigo, y la impotencia que este sentía, el cabello de Naruto estaba desordenado y más largo del normal haciéndolo ver más parecido a su padre, pero bajo los ojos azules de mi amigo se albergaban grandes ojeras por falta de sueño supongo y el rostro de mi amigo se mostraba de un color pálido enfermizo. Y fui consciente por primera vez desde el accidente de que no era el único que sufría y se sentía impotente. No dije nada, ya que no sabía que decir de todos modos y entre en la habitación.

Nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, los consideraba malvados, su olor a medicina, lástima, desilusión y enfermedad, su blanco color enfermizo, y las personas que trabajaban en ellos. La habitación donde estaba Sakura era la misma de antes, pero de alguna forma se veía diferente. Me acerqué a la camilla donde Sakura se encontraba, su vista estaba fija en el techo como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo, y cuando me acercó fija su mirada en mí.

 **-Sas...uke-** dice y sus palabras ya no suenan tan arrastradas como la última vez

 **-¿si?** **Sakura-** digo mientras tomó su fría mano

 **-Sas...uke-** repite y comienza a llorar

Yo trato de calmarla, pongo mi mano libre en su cabeza y comienzo a acariciarla, pero Sakura sigue llorando. Mi corazón se siente oprimido y me acercó más a ella.

 **-Sas...uke por fa...vor... matame-** me suplica ella y yo me quedó en estado de shock

Sakura con su otra mano libre saca de debajo de ella un cuchillo de cirugía.

 **-Sakura ¿Donde conseguiste esto?-** Le dije arrebatandole de las manos el cuchillo

 **-Por favor...-** Volvió a suplicarme, pero, yo no podía, yo no podía...

 **-Lo siento-** Dije y le di un beso en la frente tapándole los ojos con mi mano, a los pocos segundos escuche su respiración pausada y noté que se había dormido

Abandone la habitación dedicándole una última mirada y me acerque a Naruto.

 **-Naruto-** lo llamé y el alzo su cabeza para verme **-Ya no podemos seguir dándole vueltas al asunto-**

Naruto sabía de lo que estaba hablando, era algo que los dos habíamos querido evitar, para ya no causarle más dolor a ella...

 **-Tenemos que hacer que Sakura nos cuente que pasó ese día-** dije apretando el cuchillo en mi mano, haciendo que mi mano sangrara

 _ **Y jure, jure que todo acabaría pronto, que pronto todo sería como antes, que volveríamos a estar bien, y que volvería a verla sonreír...**_


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Dirty Work

Había pasado una semana desde el incendio, Naruto y yo desdimos turnarnos para cuidar a Sakura desde que le dieron de alta en el hospital. Esta semana era mi responsabilidad, regrese al baño con una toalla en mis manos, Sakura se estaba bañando, pero cuando llegue ella estaba con el agua hasta la cabeza en la tina.

-¡SAKURA!- grite mientras sacaba a Sakura de la tina del baño

Desde que Sakura salio del hospital, era como una muñeca, literalmente. Sakura estaba peor que antes, extraña vez decía algo, si decía alguna cosa no escuchabas más que incoherencias. Con una toalla seque el cuerpo de Sakura, ella no podía hacerlo por ella misma y me dolía. Suspire cuando termine mi tarea de secarle y ayudarla a ponerse una de mis camisetas. Estaba frustrado, cada vez Sakura se parecía a esa niña que no me conocía que no me recordaba y dolía...

Me senté en el sofá con Sakura a mi lado, eran las nueve de la noche, Naruto me había mandado un mensaje con el trabajo que debía estar haciendo en la oficina, eso era otra cosa, cuando nos tocara cuidar a Sakura no asistiríamos a trabajar. No sabía que hacer, ni como actuar con esta Sakura, yo nunca iniciaba nada, ni una conversación, ni una actividad, nada... siempre era Sakura la que me arrastraba y volvía mi antisocial y monótona vida algo interesante. Mi celular sonó asiendo quite el incómodo silencio desapareciera, Sakura me miro curiosa, yo le devolví la mirada mientras contestaba lisa llamada

-¿hola?-

-Sasuke-chan- dijo una irritante voz al otro lado de la línea, y desee nunca haber contestado

-¿que quieres Itachi?- le dije de mala manera

-cuida como hablas Sasuke- me corrigió él y yo solo bufé

-ve al punto- dije ya exasperado

-bien te quería avisar que estoy saliendo del aeropuerto- me dijo mi hermano, y por un momento mi corazón se detuvo por completo -estaré en tu casa en menos de treinta minutos-

-¡no!- le respondí al instante

-¿por que no? Sasuke no me digas que estas con una chica ahora mismo- dijo mi hermano -no tengas miedo de que te deje por mi, tu apuesto hermano no me gustan las menores-

Mi hermano corto la llamada antes de que yo pudiera decir le algo. Desde la muerte de mis padres cuando yo tenia siete años Itachi se había convertido por así decirlo en una especie de figura materna y paterna, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad el se había ido al extranjero a trabajar como dueño de las compañías Uchiha. Aun así mi hermano no dejaba de ser irritante y egocéntrico.

Solté un gruñido molesto mientras lanzaba el celular hacia la mesa frente al sofá y cerraba los ojos exasperado. Sentí una caricia y abrí mis ojos encontrando me la mirada preocupada de Sakura en mi mientras con su mano acariciaba mi rostro. Al menos eso no había cambiado, sentir la calidez de Sakura hizo que me relajara y disfrutara de su caricia.

A los pocos minutos pude escuchar como ella bostezaba soñolienta y le sonreí mientras le acariciaba el cabello, si cada vez mas Sakura se estaba volviendo una niña, mi pequeña niña, aunque extrañaba a la Sakura de antes, no era un caso imposible hacer madurar a la pequeña niña. Sin decir nada cargue a Sakura tipo novia hacia mi habitación y la recosté en mi cama y la tape con las mantas, antes de irme ella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y algo en mi se removió feliz...

Volví a la sala y con la laptop en mano comencé a realizar el trabajo de hoy el cual era muy sencillo por así decirlo, otra vez el asesino había atacado, esta vez la victima fue una muchacha turista de Inglaterra, cabellos rubios platinados, piel un poco bronceada y ojos eterocromáticos el izquierdo verde y el derecho azul. Sinceramente ese tipo me estaba sacando de quicio y lo quería muerto. Alguien llamando a la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos y soltando un pesado suspiro me encamine hacia la puerta, debía descansar mas estaba suspirando mucho estos días, cuando abrí la puerta algo o mejor dicho alguien hizo que cayera al suelo de culo. Itachi me abrazaba como si no me hubiera visto hace años cuando me vio hace unas semanas atrás en mi cumpleaños.

-ya quítate- le dije con frustración mientras me lo sacaba de encima

-eres muy malo Sasuke- dijo mi hermano haciendo un puchero

-dime algo que no sepa ya- le dije con sarcasmo mientras entraba la enorme maleta de mi hermano y cerraba la puerta.

-esto esta hecho un desastre- dijo Itachi viendo el lugar

Yo solo lo ignore y volví a sentarme en el sofá

-¿a que has venido y cuanto te quedaras?- le pregunte siendo directo

-bueno, he venido por que cierto individuo a estado acabando con nuestros mejores clientes- dijo Itachi serio mientras se sentaba a mí lado - tiene cierto fetiche con mujeres exóticas las cuales son una clientela frecuente en comprar los productos más resiente de la línea de maquillaje y perfumes-

-¿y?- le dije

-que casualmente es en el caso en que estas trabajando hermanito- Dijo Itachi sentándose a mi lado

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando el grito se Sakura proveniente de mi habitación hizo que corriera hacia ella importándome poco mi hermano o cualquier cosa que estuviera enfrente de mi y no fuera ella. Al llegar a la habitación, quede en shock por unos segundos al ver a un desconocido tratando de asfixiar a Sakura con una almohada, tome la lampara que se encontraba encima de mi escritorio y sigilosamente me acerque al sujeto.

-¡SASUKE!- el grito de mi hermano alerto al suejeto que comenzó a correr hacia la ventana rota que supongo es por donde entro yo me apresure a seguirlo pero el fue más rápido.

-¡DEMONIOS ITACHI!- le grite con la ira saliendo de cada poro de mi piel

Mi hermano me miro con arrepentimiento pero eso no bastaba para calmarme, Itachi me hizo una seña con su mano para que mirara hacia un lado y lo hice. Mi ceño fruncido se relajo y mi ira desapareció, al ver a Sakura echa un ovillo en la cama mientras lloraba. Respire profundo y con una mirada le indique a Itachi que abandonara la habitación y así lo hizo cerrando la puerta.

Me acerque a Sakura tratando de abrazarla

-¡NO, NO!- gritaba ella mientras me arañaba pero hice caso omiso

-ya Sakura, soy yo Sasuke- le repetía una y otra vez enmedio del abrazo, Sakura se aferro a mi y escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras lloraba

Recordé lo que habia pasado y por mi mente paso la imagen del tipo el siempre estuvo de espaldas a mi por lo que solo pude ver su cabello rojo.

Seguí tranquilizando a Sakura hasta que se quedo dormida aun aferrada fuertemente a mi por lo que me dormí allí con ella en mis brazos e ideando un plan; un plan que pondría en marcha ya mismo aunque lo que tuviera que hacer no fuera legal lo haría no me importaría, ademas tenia a mi lado a mi hermano, dueño de las compañías Uchiha y el rey de los trabajos sucios.

 _ **Y Recordé el día en que mi hermano me dijo en que trabajaba antes de ser presidente y de lo que sufrí estando en aquel hospital cuando ella no estaba...**_


End file.
